


The Bond

by misakikinomoto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fallen Angels but not Canonical Angels, Forced Bonding, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Magic, Sexual Content, Wing Kink, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakikinomoto/pseuds/misakikinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonds are like marriages and Fallen Angels have mates chosen for them. Both these facts seem to be the bane of Dean and Castiel's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Enemy is Now My Bond-Mate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a cross-post from my LJ, but when i posted it there, i was having issues with how to post it because it was the first fic i posted there. So I'm going to put the actual format i intended here. Hope you guys like it!

Dean Winchester stared glumly out of the window of the Defence Against Dark Arts class, having already finished this chapter. Dean was by no chance a  nerd, that title belonged solely to his younger brother Sam, who was currently in his 3rd year. Dean himself was in his seventh year, and Defence was his favorite subject. The teacher, Professor Bobby Singer, was an old family friend, and as an Auror, his father had insisted on Dean learning everything there was under the subject at a very early age. John Winchester had been a great auror, driven by the murder of his wife, Mary, when Dean had been merely four. John stated that he just couldn’t let other families go through the same thing they did if he could help it.

Dean also wished to be an auror, or if not that, a quidditch star. But he preferred the former.

“Dean, class is over,” said a voice next to his ear and he turned to look at his best friend, Victor Henrickson. They had hit off in the first year, after finding out they were both Gryffindors, and since then, hadn’t been separated by anything. Even Dean’s open bisexuality.

“Oh. Guess I was daydreaming,” he said, smirking at the darker man, who merely rolled his eyes in amusement.

“I hate potions,” said Dean with a sigh.

“Same here, Mate. Same here,” replied Victor with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Castiel Novak walked with his best friends Balthazar Roche and Ruby McCain. The three were Slytherin Royalty, with Castiel being the quiet but commanding Quidditch Captain, Ruby being the House’s Gossip Queen and Balthazar being the most manipulative. Their fourth part of their group, Rachel Graham, was currently in France, having the time of her life.

“What do you think Crowley is going to have us make today?” they heard a voice coming in the opposite direction, where they found their enemies, Dean Winchester and Victor Henrickson.

“Whatever it might be, Winchester, your brain capacity probably isn’t adequate to make it,” said Castiel calmly, making Ruby snicker.

“Novak,” snarled Dean, hatred immediately sparking in his eyes.

“How adorable, Castiel, he knows your name!” said Balthazar, smirking.

“Dean, come on. We have class,” said Victor, tugging on the seething teen.

“You might want to do what your watchdog says Winchester,” said Castiel, smirking smugly.

It was all Dean could do to not hit him.

\----yum----

Once both groups were in class, Crowley suddenly appeared near the door.

“Today, we are going to make one of the more difficult potions you will make. A bonding potion. This is more or less the liquid form of the bonding spell, which is used in wizard weddings. And, for this task, I’m going to assign all of you to your partners,” he said, getting a loud groan from both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. There weren’t a lot of them. NEWT level potions was difficult and Crowley only took a few in. That being said, Dean, Victor and 2 others were the only Gryffindors in the room.

“Henrickson and McCain,” said Crowley, and this earned a groan for both students and sympathetic looks from their friends.

Crowley continued to list down the names and finally looked up, his lips curling in something like an evil grin.

“Winchester and Novak.”

A shudder went through the class. This pairing had been avoided since the Fight of 1999, and for a good reason. Both boys had somehow NOT gotten expelled, but the incident had only instilled in both parties an undying hatred towards one another.

“You can take your seats now.”

Everyone hurried to their new seats, and as Dean sat next to Castiel, he felt Castiel snarl.

“I’ll kill him,” he heard the dark haired teen snarl, and Dean turned to him.

“I think that’s going to be the first and only time we agree,” he said, earning a stink eye from Castiel.

Castiel turned to look at Balthazar, who was paired with one of the more incompetent Slytherins. The teen gave him a sympathizing look, knowing exactly what had Castiel so worked up.

\---flashback---

“So has it started?” asked the face in the fire.

Castiel stared at it for a while, before nodding. “Yes Gabriel. You were, unfortunately, right. I nearly gave myself away today.”

The man in the fire nodded. “Well, it was to be expected. Headmistress Missouri knows about you, so I think she would let you off for the molting date,” he said.

See, Castiel was one of the rare examples of Fallen Angels, a wizard with the blood of an angel. Angels and wizards had been known to mate and the offspring had wings that would be released whenever they were agitated.

But what had Castiel extremely annoyed was the entire mating cycle. He, once a month, would need his mate to have some sort of sexual contact with him.

And his mate was, to his utter horror, Dean Winchester.

…

And his Mating Day was only a week away.

\---Flashback---

Castiel shuddered, as he continued to make the potions in silent synchrony with Winchester, trying his best not to take heed of his desire to jump the boy.

However, the fates obviously had it out for them.

One of the annoying Gryffindors wasn’t looking where they were going. He bumped into the cauldron with the perfectly finished bonding potion…and it fell.

And Winchester, being the retarded idiot with a hero complex that he was, grabbed Castiel’s hand to pull him to safety…

Only to have the bonding potion fall on their hand…

Thus forming a bond between them.

…

And Castiel thought his life couldn’t have gotten worse.

“YOU IDIOT!”

“Excuse me? I just saved your LIFE!”

“AND GOT US BONDED FOR LIFE IN THE PROCESS!”

Crowley looked quite amused for a second, before realizing what the students already had…

If Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were bonded…. Oh god. Hogwarts was going to Die.

“YOU!” they both yelled, rounding on the poor Gryffindor who looked ready to pass out.

“Calm down boys. We’ll find a way,” said Crowley, and immediately ushered them to the Infirmary.

\---whoopsie---

Gabriel rushed into the Infirmary where he saw a young Sam Winchester sitting with his brother, and his own brother sitting three beds away.

“He refuses to sit anywhere closer, Mr. Novak. Regardless of the pain he is causing both of them,” said Madam Pomfrey, and Gabriel nodded, moving towards his brother.

“Gabriel, take them out. Please, I can’t…” whispered Castiel, obviously forcing himself to keep his wings in, regardless of his instinct to show them off to his mate.

“Cassie, you’re bonded. I highly doubt it would be in your best interest to hide it from your bonded.”

“Your brother is correct, Mr. Novak. You will be in close quarters for a very long time. Eventually Dean will find out,” said Headmistress Missouri and Castiel shuddered.

Finally, he just relaxed and his wings spread across three beds.

Dean stared at them, his eyes wide. He had never, ever seen anything so beautiful. Castiel’s wings were black as night, and almost blue in the sunlight entering the room from the windows.

“You’re a Fallen?” he asked, as he attempted to collect his wits.

Castiel seemed surprised to hear him say this, and nodded hesitantly.

“That is so cool! Can I touch them!?” asked Sam, being the nerdy geek he was.

Castiel wrapped his wings around himself.

Gabriel shook his head.

“That isn’t a good idea. Castiel, as Dean’s newly bonded, and as a Fallen, needs Dean to touch them first. And of course, I highly doubt Cassie will let that happen.”

Castiel looked up from his wings and gave a look that very clearly said- you think so?

“Of course, Cassie will be in quite some pain for a while, but Cassie, being the thick-skulled boy he is, wants to endure it.”

“Shut up Gabriel.”

“Nope.”

“Damn you.”

“He’ll be in pain?” said Dean, his Gryffindor instincts kicking in, trying to disregard the pain in his body.

“No more than he is now,” said Missouri, earning a glare from Castiel.

Dean looked mildly worried, before he glared at Castiel.

“And since I’m bonded to you, I guess I’ll feel it too.”

Castiel smirked. “Afterall, this is all you fault.”

“MY fault??? I SAVED YOUR FUCKING ASS!”

The adults grabbed Sam and left the room.

The bond wouldn’t let them hurt each other too badly anyway.

\---Oh Dear---

Finally, Castiel and Dean were reduced to pain induced whimpers.

“Novak?”

Castiel grunted.

“Since we’re stuck like this,” he said, trying to move, “I really think it’d be great to get rid of the pain.”

Castiel froze.

“Winchester, what do you know of the Fallen?”

“Stop changing the subject!”

“I’m not. Humour me. You’ll see my point of view.”

“I know that they’re the offspring of angels and wizard. They’re legally considered to be the same as wizards, but just with wings. You guys have a few extra laws and stuff. You have a molting period, and once you mate it’s for life.”

“That’s surprisingly competent. What do you know of our mating cycles?”

Dean glared at him, which Castiel took as incentive to continue without waiting for an answer.

“Let me enlighten you. We mate for life, yes. And since we have ONE mate and one only, we also have Mating days. Our mate is chosen for us, we never chose them. We just KNOW who our mate is. Before we come into our inheritance, we can sleep around as we please, but once we attain the knowledge of our mate, we more or less end up monogamous. On our Mating Days, we require sexual contact of any kind. This, thankfully, includes kissing.”

“So. Who’s your mate? Is that why this idea to be near to each other is bothering you?”

“No. The problem is, YOU are my mate. And I wouldn’t do anything to change that, but then you went and got us bonded. Having you near me may cease the pain, and calm my inner angel, but it will end up with me needing to be closer to you for more elongated periods of time, and I’d prefer that not to happen.”

“What happens if you don’t get to have contact with your mate?” asked Dean after a long silence.

Castiel looked up, his lips lilting slightly in a self-depreciating way.

“We either die, or lose our sanity. Now do you see why I’m so fucking screwed?”

Dean stared at Castiel’s stressed out face and got up, moving closer to Castiel and finally, ended up in the same bed.

“We’ll deal with neediness and clinginess later. Right now, this pain is pissing me off and I want it gone. We’re stuck together anyway. We may as well deal,” said Dean gruffly, as a way of explanation, and Castiel felt an odd pull in his chest but he forgot it the moment the pain receded and his inner angel cooed.

Wait, he actually did that out loud.

Dean stared at the red faced teen before grinning.

“You will never speak of this.”

“You just cooed at me, man. Of COURSE I will!”

“I will kill you.”

“That would harm you too!” sang Dean.

Castiel snarled and pinned Dean to the mattress, straddling him.

“Then I guess I’ll have to shag you senseless till you forget,” he drawled into Dean’s ear, and smirked at the evident shudder that went through the teen’s body.

“Yeah right. That’s not going to work.”

“Really? Shame. I was looking forward to using my toys.”

Dean choked on air and grabbed Castiel, making him lie down again.

“Go to sleep you fucking devil.”

“Technically, I’m..”

“I’ll gouge your eyes out.”

There was silence for a while.

“Wouldn’t that harm you too?” said Cas grinning as the male in his bed opened one eye and glared.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Being bonded to Castiel (in more ways than one) was more difficult than Dean had assumed. The bond, still being new and stuff, wouldn’t let them stay away from one another for even five minutes. And of course, being in close quarters with each other meant more arguments.

“We’re going to sit with the Gryffindors!”

“I refuse to sit with them. We’re going to sit with the Slytherins!”

“My friends are cooler than yours!”

“You have only ONE FRIEND, Dean!”

“I do not! I have ONE best friend who has my back! And several other friends!”

“Your brother’s friends do not count Dean.”

“I’m not going to sit with your friends,” said Dean, glaring at Cas, who was glaring back.

As was evident, seating arrangements during meal times was a huge issue.

“You know what?” said Cas, yelling angrily. “Fine! We’ll grab some food and just go sit outside!”

“Fine!” said Dean, angrily, and they both stormed to a Ravenclaw table ( where the girls nervously tittered) and grabbed a plate of food before storming out to sit under a tree in the courtyard.

They refused to speak for another hour.

Another issue that they had was sleeping arrangements. They had to sleep in the same dorm, and so Headmistress Missouri gave them a separate room altogether. It had two beds, which made both teens happy. However, regardless of where they slept, in the morning they always found themselves in each others arms.

On Monday, Cas had appeared in Dean’s arms.

On Tuesday, Dean found himself in Cas’s bed.

On Wednesday, Dean tried to figure the whole thing out by sleeping on the couch.

Thrusday morning, Cas was on top of him.

By Friday both boys had given up and just pushed their beds together.

And the fact that they were both helpless was making them both extremely angsty.

While Dean seemed to have forgotten that Cas’s mating day was coming up, Cas had not. And Cas was constantly mentally wailing about it.

Balthazar, who found the entire predicament incredibly amusing, popped in one morning and said to Dean, when Cas was bathing, “Say, Winchester, when’s Cassie’s mating day?”

The picture of Dean’s slowly paling face when he realized what was to come, made Balthazar cackle.

From that day, Dean tried his best not to talk to Cas at all, even if he was spoken to.

It worried Cas, and when he realized what Balthazar had done, he was furious.

Balthazar found himself in the hospital wing (cackling like he had lost it) and Cas returned to his and Dean’s room with a few bruises.

“Cas? What’s wrong? How…?” said Dean, sitting up, and immediately finding himself at Cas’s side, gently running his fingers over the bruises.

Cas closed his eyes, and suppressed the urge to lean into the touch.

“Balthazar.”

He heard Dean’s intake of breath, and he opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Why?” Dean demanded, though his eyes looked like he already knew.

Cas shrugged and said, “You,” like it answered everything.

And it did.

\-----awww-----

After that, Dean tried his best to be nicer to Cas. While it made his inner angel coo with delight (not out loud again, thankfully), it annoyed the human side of Cas.

Dean finally asked, three days before his mating day, if he could see his wings.

Cas’s eyes widened in both fright and surprise. Dean noticed and said, “I’m….its ok if you don’t want to. Its just…I know they’re making you uncomfortable and stuff….and I remember your brother telling us that I needed to touch it so I just….”

Cas shivered in pleasure, and nodded. The idea of Dean touching his wings made his angel side wail in desire. But Cas had more self-control than that. His relationship with Dean was already shaky. He refused to ruin it by giving it to his inner angel.

Dean stared in awe as Cas took of his shirt carefully and turned to show him the sinews of his back. He gulped. He was bisexual, yes, and had had his fair share of guys. But Cas…fuck.

And suddenly Cas spread his wings out, and Dean just stopped breathing. He had seen them in the hospital wing, but…there was no way they were this beautiful then.

“They….um, look different,” said Dean.

“Yeah. You saw my wings post molting. This is how they usually look.”

His wings were still the same colour, but….more liquidy and shiny.

“Just… tell me if I do something wrong.”

Cas nodded, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

Dean slowly ran his fingers up one wing, making the man under him shudder. Dean smirked. He knew how to differentiate between pleasure and pain. And that shudder had been one of pleasure.

He continued to pat Cas’s wings, running his fingers from root to tip. Then gave each individual feather equal attention. By the time he was done exploring, Cas was a panting mess. But he didn’t tell dean to stop.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Y-yeah?” said the man, half turning. Dean shuddered at the rough, gravely quality his voice had taken.

“What’s this?” he said, and touched the sac at the root of his wings.

Cas keened. Like, loudly.

“D-dean! That-that’s my oil sac! Don’t-don’t!” he gasped, but Dean could tell that that was the last thing Cas wanted. He continued to massage the sacs and Cas went rigid, “Deaaannnnnn!”

Dean grinned proudly, his face slightly flushed and said, “Yes, Cas?”

“you bastard,” came the embarrassed reply from the man, who was currently hiding his face in a pillow. He didn’t mean it.

“Um, Cas. Should I wash the oil off or something?”

He turned. “You’re an idiot. That oil won’t get washed off. It contain pheromones and once it dries you’ll want to have sex with me.”

“Well, regardless, there is one hell of a wet patch below you, so I doubt it’d really stop me,” replied Dean drily.

“Why are you ok with this?” exclaimed Cas.

Dean stared at Cas’s face for a few minutes.

“Sex is sex. You and I are, admittedly, attractive. That little display with your wings and stuff turned me on. Now I want to have sex. I became hard before I touched your oil sacs.”

Cas stared at Dean this time, surprised at the honesty. Then, he nodded.

“But…you know that mating day is three days from now, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

Cas sighed. “While we can…I believe the term is Bareback, yes?” he said, and Dean’s eyes went wide and his breath hitched.

“Yeah,” he growled, moving towards Cas.

“We can bareback when it is not mating day. But the possibility of me being impregnated on mating day is high. It is the only day we can sire a child. So. I thought I should warn you.”

“Hm,” replied Dean removing his shirt. Cas stared at the expanse of skin, and licked his lips. While Cas himself was lean and pale, Dean was muscular and had sun-kissed skin.

Dean smiled at him, and Cas’s eyes widened in fear.

Dean chuckled and said, “Calm down. You’re essentially a virgin back there, right?”

Cas nodded, shivering in Dean’s arms as he kissed his forehead gently.

“Then we don’t need to fuck.”

Cas’s eyes shot open.

“What?”

Dean smiled and nibbled on his earlobe, making the man under him moan.

“You’re not ready for it. We don’t have to go all the way. So its not an issue. As long as I stop having a raging hard on.”

Cas nodded and pulled Dean’s face to him and kissed him. He knew Dean understood he was thankful for the Dean’s understanding , even if he refused to say so.

Dean groaned and responded with enthusiasm, pulling both their pants off in what seemed like seconds.

“Fuck, Cas. So fucking beautiful.”

Cas moaned.

“You were so fucking wet for me, Cas. Dripping all over my fingers,” Dean growled, biting at the junction of his neck and shoulder, and then soothing it with his lips and tongue.

“You came all over yourself just from me touching your wings. And you’re already hard again,” he snarled.

“Yes,” wailed Cas, his hips jutting up, begging him to touch him there.

“Fucking slut for it. Can’t wait to get my cock in you, you fucking whore. You won’t be able to walk for a week. I’ll make sure of it,” growled Dean, grabbing hold of Cas’s erection and jacking him off fast.

“Say it. Who’s the only one you’re like this for?” said Dean, watching Cas’s face with a smirk.

“No….”

“Come on Cas. You can say it. Who. Does. Your. Fucking. Dick. Belong. To. Who. Do YOU. Belong to?” he said, spanking his ass gently and Cas wailed.

“You, Dean, YOU! ONLY YOU!” he yelled as he came.

Dean grinned. “Good.”

And proceeded to lick Cas’s cum from his fingers. Cas groaned and flipped them.

Dean raised his eyebrow at Cas who smirked.

And promptly went to town on his dick.

Dean stared in awe as he watched Cas’s pink lips stretch around his, admittedly, large and thick cock. He groaned and Cas sucked and licked in all the right ways.

“Fuck. Cas. Look at me. Look at me,” he moaned, and Cas’s large blue eyes looked up at him through thick lashed and that was it. He was lost in a world of white hot pleasure and he came down Cas’s throat.

When he finally came to, he turned to see Cas lying next to him.

“This is no-strings attached, yes?” said Cas.

Dean shrugged. “We’re bonded already. And because of that neither of us can have sex with anyone but each other. We may as well accept it.”

Cas nodded. “True. So.”

“Fuck buddies?” said Dean, grinning at the man.

“Fuck Buddies,” said Cas, smirking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mating Day came to pass, and Dean and Cas stayed on good terms. Or, at least, better terms than usual.

They had come to enjoy being fuck buddies, slowly learning each other’s bodies carefully so as to be able to take the other apart.

But it wasn’t enough.

Castiel sigh, shaking his head.

“Cassie!” called a voice, and Cas turned, a grin forming on his face and his best friend, Rachel, ran into his arms.

“Rachel! You’re back!”

“Yup! Now, let’s go somewhere we can talk.”

Cas knew why Rachel wanted to talk. No doubt Balthzar (who had a teeny tiny crush on Rachel) had told her all about the bonding.

Once they were seated nicely in the Room of Requirements, Rachel smiled, leaning against Cas, allowing him to wrap his arm around her.

“Now. Tell me all about this Winchester boy.”

“He’s annoying. He continuously insists on putting himself in danger, is noble to the point of being foolhardy. Just yesterday the idiot went and got into some fight with some Slytherins. Balthazar took care of them obviously, but then he yells at me, going on and on about how he can handle it himself and how he doesn’t need me butting in!”

Rachel nodded, watching him knowingly.

“And its not like I ASKED him to jump in the way of a bonding potion! I didn’t ASK him to be nice to me!”

“He just was. And that’s the issue isn’t it, dear?” asked Rachel sadly.

Castiel sighed.

Before Gabriel had managed to take him away, Cas had lived with his uncle Zacharaiah, who was cruel and constantly formulated new ways to torture Castiel. His older brothers had all managed to run away, and Anna had married a muggle, leading to her getting disowned by his pureblood manic uncle.

His father was never around, and his mother had died at child birth.

In short, Castiel was used to being “duty-bound”, being given “orders” which he was supposed to follow.

What he wasn’t used to was kindness, to bright green eyes than shone like the stars, to freckles he wanted to count till he knew them all.

Cas let Rachel hug him as he let himself fall apart under the strain of the bond and the havoc it had created.

But he was careful to block his thoughts and feelings from the connection, refusing to let Dean know of this.

This was his and Rachel’s moment, and no one else.

-x-x-x-x-

Dean shifted uncomfortably.

“What’s wrong Dean?” asked Jo Harvelle, Sam’s best friend, and Dean’s honorary sister.

Dean frowned.

“It felt like…something suddenly went missing.”

Sam looked up, startled.

“What do you mean? Did something happen to Cas?” asked Sam, concerned.

Dean shook his head.

“No, Cas said the effects of any pain he felt would be felt through the bond. Its almost like….there’s a wall. I can feel him existing….but he’s not there.”

“So he’s hiding?” asked Jo.

Dean looked up.

“It…seems like it.”

Dean shrugged and went on with the wizarding chess game he was playing with Jo.

If he wondered and worried about Cas a bit, no one else would be the wiser.

After all, what happened between them was their own business. No one elses.

But…sometimes Dean forgot.

Dean was used to being in a relationship before he had regular sex with someone. Sure he had one nighters often, but there were never repeat performances. Usually Dean was in a relationship when he had sex regularly with just one person.

And Dean reckoned that was the reason that he sometimes forgot that Cas was just a “fuck-buddy”. That was probably the reason he randomly put his arm around Cas when he was laughing or telling him a joke, and the only reason he willingly sat with the Slytherins he had hated for years.

He unconsciously did these things because it was a habit for him. When he let himself run on auto-drive and spaced out, this was what happened.

At least, that’s what Dean likes to think. He finds it easier and safer than the other option, in which his behavior has nothing to do with his frequent space-out sessions.

Dean’s always had space-out issues. The Healer at Mungo’s said that it was something to do with his psyche and magic. Because of Dean’s intellect and power, he tended to automatically space out to give himself room to rest, without even realizing it.

It wasn’t an issue at the moment, but the healer had suggested that Dean try to challenge himself.

Dean, frankly, found it annoying. Quidditch kept his mind busy, because he concentrated on calculating wind patterns, possibilities, team arrangements and techniques, strategy.

These things ensured that he never spaced out during a match. Around Cas, however, Dean had never been completely comfortable. Instead of keeping himself busy, he found himself treading carefully. And if his space outs then were bad, the ones he had now that he seemed to be trusting Cas were worse.

He hadn’t told Cas anything about it, but he was sure he knew. Kids like Dean were not common, so when one came around, everyone knew. It was because these individuals- Vessels- had an…aura about them. They literally radiated magic.

Sam was a Vessel as well, but he had never had Dean’s issues. According to the Healers at Mungo’s, Dean and Sam were a rare duo- coming from the same family and being brothers by blood- and their powers were different. While Dean was powerful and extremely intelligent, his brain had a constant need to be occupied. He needed something to take his mind OFF his powers. Sam didn’t have that issue, but his magic had never been as powerful as Dean’s. Instead, Sam had more Divination oriented powers (Dean had given him so much shit for that).

Dean found himself worrying sometimes, late in the night, about what would happen if he spaced out and Cas had to bring him back.

He had no idea what the fallen angel thought of him, and that fact alone- not knowing something- annoyed him.

-x-x-x-x-

“Dean,” said a distant voice.

“DEAN!”

Dean snapped back to reality, blinking repeatedly.

Sam looked worried. “You spaced out really badly just now. Are you ok?”

Dean frowned.

“I….I don’t know.”

Dean felt a kind of confusion and something similar to vertigo after his space-outs and today he felt both, but also oddly uncomfortable.

“Come on,” said Jo, looking worried. “We’ll take you to the Hospital Wing.”

Dean nodded and let them take him there. He found it was difficult to concentrate on anything, and while it sometimes happened to him after his space-outs, the feeling was different. Usually it felt like he had just woken up, but now it felt like he actually could NOT focus.

“Sam….Something’s really wrong.”

Sam and Jo sped up, and Dean allowed them to take the brunt of his weight, feeling himself slowly loosing consciousness.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was Castiel’s voice, screaming his name.


End file.
